


Mottlefoot's Plague

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Dark Forest (Warriors), Disease, Dubious Morality, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medicine Cat Apprentices (Warriors), Medicine Cats (Warriors), Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Plague, Rabies, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Villain Protaganist, WindClan (Warriors), cats know swears and words like heaven and hell in this universe, like watership down or tailchaser's song, love those books, place of no stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: As Mottlefoot lay there, bleeding, gasping, foaming at the mouth, he stared at his poor apprentice. He had done this. 'If I don't go to Hell when I die, I might go to Heaven', was his last thought, before it all went black.
Relationships: Chickenpaw & Cormorantstar, Chickenpaw & Foxfur, Chickenpaw & Mossjaw, Dustpoppy & Chickenpaw, Dustpoppy & Foxfur, Mossjaw & Dustpoppy, Mossjaw & Foxfur, Mossjaw/Dustpoppy, Mottlefoot & Chickenpaw, Mottlefoot & Cormorantstar
Kudos: 3





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been working on this project for like a year. Mottlefoot was my first Warriors OC, and I love him. WARNING: This story contains death, gore, blood, disease, etc. and may not be suitable for those who are young, or easily triggered by these subjects. Reader discretion is advised.

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader:** CORMORANTSTAR- Large pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy:** DUSTPOPPY- Pale grey molly with gold eyes.

**Medicine Cat(s):** MOTTLEFOOT- Short-furred black tom with white spots and patches, with green eyes and black nose. (Mentor to CHICKENPAW)

CHICKENPAW- Dilute tortoiseshell molly with gold eyes (Apprentice to MOTTLEFOOT).

**Warriors:**

  * ASHENCOAT- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Father to OTTERKIT, EELKIT, and BROWNKIT. Mate of HAZELFLOWER. Mentor of CEDARPAW).
  * MOSSJAW- Ginger tom with green eyes (Mentor of ELMPAW).
  * ASPENBRANCH- Cream and white tom with green eyes (Father to SPECKLEKIT and CLOUDKIT. Mate of PETALSTREAM).
  * CINDERSNOUT- Dark grey molly with grey eyes (Mentor of PINEPAW).
  * DAISYSHADE- Black and white molly with green eyes.
  * FOXFUR- Dark ginger molly with green eyes.
  * DEERBLAZE- White tom with amber eyes.



**Apprentices:**

  * ELMPAW- Dark ginger molly with amber eyes (Apprentice of MOSSJAW).
  * PINEPAW- Cream and brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice of CINDERSNOUT).
  * CEDARPAW- Black molly with blue eyes (Apprentice of ASHENCOAT).
  * CHICKENPAW- Dilute tortoiseshell molly with gold eyes (Apprentice to MOTTLEFOOT).



**Queens:**

  * HAZELFLOWER- Brown and white tom with yellow eyes (Father to OTTERKIT, EELKIT, and BROWNKIT. Mate of ASHENCOAT).
  * PETALSTREAM- Calico queen with amber eyes (Mother to SPECKLEKIT and CLOUDKIT. Mate of ASPENBRANCH).



**Kits:**

  * OTTERKIT- Pale brown tom with yellow eyes (Son of HAZELFLOWER and ASHENCOAT. Brother of EELKIT and BROWNKIT).
  * EELKIT- Grey molly with green eyes (Daughter of HAZELFLOWER and ASHENCOAT. Sister of OTTERKIT and BROWNKIT).
  * BROWNKIT- Dark brown tabby and white tom, with green eyes (Son of HAZELFLOWER and ASHENCOAT. Brother of OTTERKIT and EELKIT).
  * SPECKLEKIT- Calico molly with green eyes (Daughter of PETALSTREAM and ASPENBRANCH. Sister of CLOUDKIT).
  * CLOUDKIT- Cream tom with amber eyes (Son of PETALSTREAM and ASPENBRANCH. Brother of SPECKLEKIT).



**Elders:**

  * WILDFLOWER- Ginger and white tom with blue eyes.
  * QUAILTHORN- Grey and white molly with yellow eyes.
  * SNAKEHEART- Pale ginger molly with green eyes.



**WINDCLAN:**

**Leader:** EAGLESTAR- Brown and white molly with gold eyes.

**Deputy:** RABBITEAR- Pale grey tom with green eyes and large ears.

**Medicine Cat(s):** GOLDENSTORM- Gold molly with yellow eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Leader:** BIRCHSTAR- White tom with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** AMBERFOOT- Ginger molly with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat(s):** RACCOONPELT- Dark grey tabby molly with yellow eyes.

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Leader:** DEERSTAR- Black tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** HOLLYFOOT- Tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat(s):** APPLEFUR- Cream tom with blue eyes (Mentor of GRASSPAW).

GRASSPAW- Small brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice of APPLEFUR).


	2. Prologue

He was so hot. The fox could not remember or think of anything outside his own pain and fury. All he knew was that the other creatures of the forest had caused his pain, and that the only way to cure it was to kill them all. He panted as he stumbled through the marsh, foam dripping from his jaws, his eyes bloodshot and wide. 

_ Killkillkillkill  _ his brain told him.  _ Mustkillnopainnopainafterdeathmustkill. _

He growled as he scented a rabbit nearby. As he came upon it, he saw that its hind leg was bent at an unnatural angle. It could not run.

The fox snarled, slinging foam onto the forest floor as he sunk his jaws into the rabbit’s flesh. The rabbit screamed. This was no quick kill for food. He wanted to rip the rabbit apart, cause it the same pain it, and all the other creatures, had inflicted upon him. 

After several moments of tearing at the rabbit’s muscles and bones, it stopped crying out, mercifully dead. The fox dropped the rabbit, leaving it where it was. He did not take a single bite. Instead he stumbled away, blood and foam on his muzzle.


End file.
